The dream of Chaos
by Sheba-chan
Summary: A fiction from Omega Weapons POV during the battle with Squall and the others. Please R+R! Thank you!


The dream of chaos  
  
Author's notes: I am from Germany, so there might be a few mistakes in my fic, please don't flame me because of this, I'm still learning English.  
  
This fiction is from Omega Weapons POV and takes place in Ultimecias castle. It's the sequel to 'The dream of darkness', but it's not absolutely necessarily to know the first part.  
  
******  
  
I am. I am matter and I am antimatter. I can see the past and the future. I don't know what and where I am. All I know is that I shouldn't be here. First, there had been darkness and death. But then, I learned that even eternity must come to an end and I was taken here. No, I 'am' here. I don't have a body and I don't have a mind. But I know that I had have both once before I died. So why am I here?  
  
It seems like someone had messed with time. I am dead and not born yet. And even I don't know what will come. I can see the future. But the future has many ways. Indeed, we can change the future, I know this now. I recognised it before I died and now I know for sure. For I am the being called Ultima Weapon - and I am not. I don't know since how long I am here. It's light and dark, noisy and quite at the same time. All I know is that I want to leave. Being dead like before. Or even living. Everything but this. I think this is Chaos itself and I am part of it. When my past was still my future, there had been many ways. Now I can see that nearly all of them would have ended here. Someone messed with time.  
  
And I know that humans did it.  
  
Then, everything ends and everything begins. Something pierces me and the chaos. It sounds like a bell, the sound vibrating through everything. I want to scream, but I can't because I don't have a body. And it's painful. Suddenly, I roar. I open my eyes. I can feel, listen and touch again. I have a body and a mind and even more. You are again, my nameless brother, even if you look different. Power is rushing through my veins, I feel strong like never before. For I am dead and living at the same time. I am chaos and order. I am Omega.  
  
And then, we meet again. I knew we would, probably. Future is mocking, you know. I see you running, stopping when you see me and gasping. You haven't changed at all, human with the glowing sword. The two other humans arrive, I remember them, too. But I don't attack. Not yet. For the first time in all my lives, I am unsure what to do. What if I would allow them to kill me? Would I return to my darkness? Or would chaos veil and absorb me again? No, I don't want to return to chaos! I prefer living, the risk is too high!  
  
You take your sword and rush towards me. So we will fight again. But this time, I won't lose.  
  
For the future is not decided yet.  
  
I don't know where we are but I can feel a powerful being in this place. Is this why you are here? Are you here to fight for your lives, for your hopes and dreams? So will I, human with the disturbing eyes!  
  
I feel my new power, new energy. Instant death and chaos for you, small humans! The spell is cast, but you are not affected. Ah, how interesting. I know that everything depends on this fight but I can't stop being amused. I missed the fight and you are worthy opponents. The woman casts a spell. I can feel how they gather their power. You are stronger than in the past, in the research centre, but I am, too. There it is. Your attack, called 'Lionheart'. I remember it. Once it was my doom. Not this time. Again I feel your sword cutting through my flesh, with more power than ever before. But it's not enough this time. You seem surprised. Do you remember me, too? Remember how weak I have been once? I see. I really admire you, small human. I shall show you more of my abilities. Megido Flare! The woman falls down but the others survive. I know that they can revive her. And they do. I am amused, they are really predictable. I'll give them some time, and use Gravija. It won't kill them. Then, the other man gathers all his strengths. Interesting. 'My final heaven!', you scream. Not bad. You have learned, too. But every fun must end at a time. Another 'Lionheart'. Enough! Now I will crush you. Terra break! All my power, just for you! May you rest in silence, humans! And seconds before I can kill you, you use some kind of potion. I don't know what it is, but you are not affected by my attack. This is impossible!  
  
My nameless brother is exhausted, I must give him a rest. So let's use weaker attacks first. But they all fail. Invincible humans, what are you? Why can you hurt me if I can't harm you? I don't understand. I just feel the pain. The 'Lionheart'. And I start to understand the meaning of the word. Human with the strong heart, you have something to fight for, right? Not just an unimportant dream. You fight for someone you believe in and who believes in you, I can tell. I can see her in your future. The woman with the black hair. She gives you your power. Is this what you call love? I understand. A feeling I can never have. And I wish for it. Maybe humans are more perfect than I can ever be. I want to live to learn. But I start to realise that I can't. It doesn't matter how often I kill one of you, you will always revive him. I don't have this ability. I have grown strong. But I can't stand forever. How long can I survive? One more 'Lionheart'? Two? My time has come again. I feel the silence when you hit me again. The blue, glowing sword which is like lightning is my fall again. My vision blurs when I hit the ground. So you win again. Darkness, I miss you! It's like the first time I died. Can I finally rest?  
  
But then, I can feel the chaos return. No! Please! I don't want to return to chaos again! I scream. What a monstrous fate! And then, I feel your hand on my dying body. Human who has the power of love, what is it?  
  
"Just give us some time. You can rest soon."  
  
My dying heart tries to beat faster. I don't know why, but I can understand you, human. Some time. Yes. Human with the power to raise the dead and withstand the chaos, I trust you. I know you will restore time. Chaos will vanish and I will rest. I feel it. It's different from what you feel...but still...human with heart of the lion...  
  
...I love you...  
  
I will wait. Just don't take too long, I beg you. Farewell, humans. I wish I could have fought at your side once. With my last strength I lay my hand on yours and nod. You smile and this is the last thing I see. I will remember this smile, dear human.  
  
Till the end of time.  
  
~End~  
  
********  
  
I just want to say that I haven't faced Omega Weapon yet, I just read about him and saw some pics. I thought he looked like Ultima, so I made a connection. I am not sure how it looks when he dies, however.  
  
Please review anyway! Thank you! ~Faria (Empress_Faria@web.de) 


End file.
